


The Question

by BlossomingDia



Series: Addictions [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Yuta had screwed up royally.





	The Question

The signs were there long before the eruption happened. Yuta’s face had always been open in its expression of utter adoration and love, and yet somewhere along the way it had soured, turned bitter with the weight of suspicion as he watched the interactions between him and the other members. Innocent hugs became insidious and laced with the implication of something romantic, attempted kisses became lustful, glances were stolen between lovers and could no longer simply be glances under the weight of his distrust – which had lead them to that night. 

They had been sat in Yuta’s bedroom, spending their last night together before Sicheng’s departure for promotions in China with a movie and each other’s company, content enough until the computer had turned on and displayed the image that had catalysed the fall out. Himself, and Yuta, and Taeil. On his birthday. His arms wrapped around both of them with a huge grin as Taeil posed to kiss his cheek. Innocent enough; but enough to make Yuta explode. 

Accusations were thrown, and then pillows from the bed as they stood on either side with eyes that burned with tears and anger. They’d fought before about a lot of things; Yuta’s clinginess, Sicheng’s cold behaviour, his paranoia, but it had never been like this before as Yuta’s eyes burned hot with anger as he spewed insults and lies as if they were facts. Then came the final straw.

“Don’t lie to me Sicheng! I know that there’s something going on between you and Taeil! I’ve seen the way he looks at you! I just didn’t think you were that much of a slut to go along with it…”

The air hung heavy between them for a moment as Yuta seemed to flounder with what to say after his own words and Sicheng stood in shock as he allowed the tears to fall before snatching up his laptop and leaving without another word to his boyfriend who remained where he stood and simply watched him go. 

It was unbearable the next morning when he had approached Taeyong and Johnny’s room and was met with only glares as the two older members left their room and headed into the kitchen. Quietly, he entered and watched as Sicheng checked through his bag for the last time and closed it, setting it down on the floor and turning to take it out only to stop at the sight of his boyfriend. 

“What?” He asked. 

“I just wanted to apologise for last night, I was out of line talking to you like that and I’m really sorry that I said those things to you. Can you for give me?”

“Sure.”

“Really?” 

“Of course not Yuta!” He exploded as he pushed past into the hallway and shoved his shoes and jacket on “You don’t get to talk to me like that and think I’ll just forgive you! I won’t! If this was the first time it had happened then maybe I would but I’m getting sick of this now… I cant do anything with the others without you suspecting me when I’ve done nothing to make you suspect me!” He sighed tiredly as he turned back to the older man “I’m tired Yuta, of having to deal with this. We need to spend some time apart from each other, so please just leave me to do what I need to do.”

“But-“ 

Sicheng held up a hand to silence him “We’ll talk when I come back.”

He left without another word and disappeared into the car, and as he drove away Yuta could only watch him go and wonder: Had he screwed everything up?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song 'États d'amour', and its actually going to be a two part story, with the second part being a separate story based on the song 'Imagine'. Let me know what you think!


End file.
